


Chosen moments

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [24]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tumblr-prompt, You're gonna get cavities, and fluff, lots of fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: small moments between Ram and King (mostly Tumblr-prompts).Have fun ^^
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet and I hope you like it ^^

7\. Write a ~300 word love scene for them. 

A few moments seemed like an eternity, but they would be never enough.

Simply breathing in silence, still clinging to each other, they didn’t know if they wanted to keep their eyes open, watch the other or close them again, intensifying those feelings, burning them in their memory forever.  
Sometimes they watched each other as if it was the first time. Sometimes, as if they were falling in love once more, for the 300th time.

Sometimes they’d close their eyes, King burying his face in the crook of Ram’s neck, ignoring the sweat and heat which was radiating from Ram’s body. There wouldn’t be a whisper, no words were spoken, their thoughts and feelings are known with just one look, one touch. Their own little bubble.

It always took time for them to calm down again, to feel like two people instead of one, to think actual thoughts. 

It would usually start with King brushing Ram’s hair out of his face, so much affection in his movement, his eyes, his touch, it felt almost crushing to their hearts. He would adore every tiny bit of Ram, every tip of his hair, every drop of sweat, every mole. No matter how much he’d whine about being sticky later. In this one, eternal moment, everything was beautiful and a wonder.

Ram would smile shyly, trying to kiss King’s fingertips as they wandered across his body, chasing them in a familiar game. He’d giggle, a sound which King loved above all since it was so rare and intimate, tingling through his whole body as if he was the personification of Ram’s laughter, the direct connection to his heart.

When they finally separated, pulling out or rolling aside, it would happen with a groan. A groan which would break the mood, bring them back to reality, out of their small bubble.  
“I miss you already”, King would whine as if he wasn’t still lying next to Ram, their skin still touching.

“Come”, Ram would say, pulling King along at his wrist, like old times.

They would shower together, their bodies instantly being drawn together again, two magnets experiencing a constant pull. They were back in their bubble again, laughing and kissing and groaning when Ram decided to drop to his knees once more to properly adore his boyfriend with all he had.

When they were lying in bed again, their bodies soft and tired, they would hold hands until they fell asleep, two bodies but one heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another prompt.  
> Have fun! ^^

28\. Write a ~300 fantasy one of them has about the other. 

Ram’s fantasies about King were numerous. Early on, he had imagined how it might be to finally hold his hand instead of his wrist. How it would be to be closer, to sit and talk and listen throughout the night instead of a simple dinner. And of course he wondered how it would be to kiss King. Where would they be? What would they say?

When Ram moved in with King and their relationship tightened, the closeness intensified, a new fantasy took hold of Ram and his thoughts. One which he played through often when they were together, spending time in silence or with King rambling and smiling at him.

Ram imagined them living together for real. Not as a way for him to avoid home, but because they chose to, because they were partners for life, husbands, even. Where would they be? What would they do? He imagined kissing King good morning and good night, goodbye and welcome back. He imagined pulling King close by his tie again and again. Before he left for work and when he came back, before a function and afterwards. He imagined the cheeky smirk King would have, knowing what was about to come, looking forward to it. Maybe it would be the smirk which would make Ram do the pulling in the first place, starting the urge to kiss this man.

Ram imagined them hugging for eternities until one of them had to leave or the food would be ready. But he’d mostly imagine the tie. He didn’t even know if King would wear ties, but he knew it would be a good look. A good look and a perfect opportunity to initiate. A soft kiss, a hickey, a hug or maybe even grinding against each other, breathing quietly against each other’s skin, desperate to fulfil the need deep inside.

Ram wondered if King would let him do it, would follow his lead. But when King looked up and caught him staring, Ram knew it didn’t matter. Whoever would lead, the other would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you like it ^^
> 
> and pls feel free to rant at me: morathicain.tumblr.com


End file.
